Final Fantasy High School Musical
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: Can Zack and Yuna enter the musical with the school against them? ZY HR HrK


A New Years Eve gift for the lovers of the pairing, Zack X Yuna! A FF/HP crossover of High School Musical, this is my most favorite movie! And the song, love it!

Summary: Zack Potter, basketball hero of Midgar High School, and Yuna Granger, the school's new genius, are in the school's winter musical, with only their relatives to support them. Can they show the school there's more to them, even if everyone else is against them?

Pairings: ZackxYuna, HarryxRikku, KadajxHermione

* * *

Final Fantasy High School Musical

Prologue Start of Something New

At Nibelheim Snow Hotel, a boy with waist length spiky black hair and dark brown eyes was playing basketball with his younger brother, a boy with shoulder length messy black hair and emerald green eyes. Zack Potter laughed as his brother, Harry Potter, tried to get from him.

"C'mon, bro!" he said playfully. "Get the ball from me!"

"Zack!" Harry shouted. "You're not being fair!"

A woman with long wavy flaming red hair and deep emerald green eyes entered the room they were in, sighing. Lily Evens-Potter sighed, her sons played sports ever since their father died when they were really young, she cleared her throat to catch their attentions.

"Boys, I'm going to the adult party," she said. "Change and go to the teen party in the basement."

Zack and Harry groaned at the same time, and gave their mother a puppy dog pout.

"Please, mom! One more game!" Zack said. Although Zack and Harry looked a like, there were a few differences, their eyes, their height, their age, and their personalities. Zack looked like their father, James, and was two years older, but Harry had their mother's eyes and their father's hair.

"Go, now!" Lily shouted to them, and they ran into the hotel, changing into fresh clothes.

Meanwhile in another part of the hotel, a girl with short spiky brown hair and bi-colored eyes was sitting on a couch, reading a book on summoners' history. A younger girl with bright blond hair in a ponytail and braids and light green eyes groaned and swiped the book from her. Yuna Strife gasped and tried to get her book back from her cousin, Rikku Ayanami. But she struck her tongue at her, another girl with short gray hair and bright red blood eyes grabbed the book and stared at them.

"Paine, give me back my book!" Yuna shouted.

"Yunie, I didn't come here with you reading the whole time!" Rikku said. "I have some friends here, and want to be with them!"

"Let's get ready for the teen party," Paine Lockheart said, handing Yuna her book.

Zack and Harry entered the basement as Rikku ran and tackled Harry, they laughed together. Yuna went to a couch and started to read her book again, Paine stood next to her as the party started. It was a big bust, Harry and Rikku were singing 'Baby One More Time' by Britney Spears, and they were pretty good, Zack laughed at them. As Harry and Rikku stepped off the platform, the spotlight circled around randomly until it landed Zack and Yuna. Harry and Rikku pushed him onto the platform.

Yuna didn't notice the spotlight land on her since she was too busy reading her book. Paine grabbed her book and pushed her onto the platform; she looked around nervously and stared at the man next to her, smiling. She didn't want to sing into front of these people.

'I can't do this,' she thought. 'But at least I'm not the only one…….'

"_Livin' in my own world," _Zack started to sing as lyrics appeared on the tv in front of them. _"Didn't understand that anything could happen when you take a chance."_

Zack was about to leave the platform when the girl next to him started to sing. Her soft, beautiful, and nervous voice seemed to stop him. _"I never believed in what I couldn't see. I never opened my heart to all the possibilities."_

Soon they started to sing together, _"I know that something has changed. Never felt this way and right here tonight. This could be the start of something new. It feels so right to be here with you. Ooohhhh. And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart the start of something new."_

Zack quickly sang, _"Now who's of ever thought that?!"_

"_We'd both be here tonight?!" _ They sang together.

"_And the world looks so much brighter with you by my side!" _ Yuna sang.

"_I know that something has changed!" _they sang. _"Never felt this way!"_

"_And right here tonight!" _ Yuna sang.

"_This could be the start of something new!" _they sang. _"It feels so right to be here with you. And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart the start of something new!"_

"_I never knew that it could happen till it happened to me!" _Zack sang.

"_I didn't know it before!" _ Yuna sang. _"But now it's easy to see!"_

"_It's the start of something new!" _ They sang._"It feels so right to be here with you. And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart….. That it's the start of something new! Its feels so right to be here with you! And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart……"_

"_The start of something new…." _Yuna sang.

"_The start of something new….."_ Zack sang.

"_The start of something new…." _They sang together.

They both started to breathe heavily after that, Zack turned to Harry and Rikku, who both had their mouths hanging at his singing, Yuna stared at the crowd and knew they were having a staring ovation. After giving small bows, they rejoined their original groups. They went outside and watched the fireworks go off.

Zack walked up to the girl and introduced, "I'm Zack Potter."

"Yuna Granger," she introduced, shaking his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Zack."

"Pleasure's all mine," Zack said. Then their cell phone both went off.

"Excuse me!" they said at the same time.

"No, Uncle Cid, I'm not alone reading." Yuna sighed to her uncle's question, annoyed that her uncle thought she was so predictable. She shut her cell phone off after a few minutes.

"No, Mom, Harry and I aren't causing mayhem." Zack sighed to his mother's question, annoyed that his mother thought he and his brother were so predictable. After a few minutes, he shut his cell phone off.

"Sorry about that, my only guardian wanted to be sure I was at the party," they said at the same time again.

"Could I have your cell number?" Zack asked which Yuna nodded.

"Only if I have yours," she said, using their camera phones, they both took pictures of each other then handed each other their cell phones.

"I'm an orphan, and have to be in contract with my cousin and uncle." Yuna said, taking his phone and putting all her information onto his phone, so he could call her when he wanted.

"My mom's busy with her job, and I have to take care of my brother," Zack said, taking her phone and putting all his information onto her phone, so she could call him when she wanted. Then they gave each other their cell phones back.

Zack smiled, saving Yuna's information on his phone before he turned it off as Harry ran up to him. He grinned, and turned to Yuna.

Yuna giggled, saving Zack's information on her phone before she turned if off and turned around to Paine and Rikku, who was waving at Harry. She waved bye to Zack and Harry and walked toward her cousin and her friend.

"Who was that, bro?" Harry asked his brother.

"I don't know, but I really enjoyed singing with her," Zack said, smiling.

* * *

Please! R&R! Happy New Years! 


End file.
